


Kicking It In O'Neill's Class

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: NOTE: This fan fiction was inspired by the ‘O’Neill Is An Asshole’ ‘Iron Chef’ challenge on PPMB.





	Kicking It In O'Neill's Class

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fan fiction was inspired by the ‘O’Neill Is An Asshole’ ‘Iron Chef’ challenge on PPMB.

 

 

"Daria - would you like to explain exactly why you got sent home for the day?"  
  
"Okay, Mom - you know that English teacher I told you about - Mr. O'Neill?'  
  
"The smart-ass who always looks down his nose at his students?"  
  
"That's the one. Anyway, he was telling us how we amazed him, because America is the land of the free, a place where you can be anything that you want to be - except for us, because we're losers."  
  
" _Really._  Well, why did you get sent home?"  
  
"After he said that, I looked him in the eye and said, _'well, then - what happened to your 'Plan A'?"_  
  
"Daria-!"  
  
"He was being a jerk! Anyway, he came from behind his desk as though he was going to hit me or something, so as soon as he got in range - I gave him a shot between the goalposts."  
  
"DARIA-!"  
  
"I didn't see that he had already written my name out on a referral slip to the office and was bringing it to me, Mom. Besides, the other students all said that they thought the same thing, and the video from the security camera looks that way, too."  
  
"That explains why Principal Li only sent you home for the day instead of expelling you."  
  
"That - and the fact that the video clip is already on YouTube. It's only been a couple of hours, and it's already gotten two million views. Quinn's raking in the cash already."  
  
"Quinn...?"  
  
"Yeah - she got her little computer nerd friend to give her a copy for you, if Li wanted to expel me. Who knew that she could be caring, manipulative and working angles for an ongoing revenue stream at the same time? Oh, that's right... _she's your daughter_."  
  
"Be careful, Daria. Kicking someone in the crotch was a trademark of the _Mad Dog_ \- and I can think up a world of comments for you along those lines."  
  
"So, Mom - are you going to let Quinn keep all that money?"  
  
"You're not off the hook, Daria. You still assaulted a teacher - and the fact that he's a man doesn't make a difference."  
  
"I'm not sure if he's still a man, Mom. That kick was pretty accurate - and Li called in a substitute for the next week."  
  
  
 **END**

****

****

25 January 2012


End file.
